villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rosabel
Rosabel is the the main antagonist of the fantasy computer-game Trine 2. She is the mastermind behind the dark force that has befallen her kingdom and currently sought to restore it with the titular artifact and later, using its powers for her own needs. History Background Rosabel, alongside her the twin sister Isabel, was born from a royal family whose castle located near the sea. She and Isabel were used to be close, which evident through a series of scattered book entries, looted poems, and narrative which the three heroes found. The two When they're about to turn 9, the two discovered her gift of magic and would spend their youth exploring the forest in their homeland before the time has come for one of them to become the next ruler. Sadly, as years passed, it becomes clear that Isabel got the most attention, received nicer gifts, and was eventually chosen as Queen. Feeling neglected and envious, Rosabel's heart became darkened and a tad vengeful, and sought to prove herself as a better heir. On her birthday, Rosabel tricked Isabel into a trap under the guise of 'surprise party' and imprisoned her at an enchanted tree while being put under a near-irreversible sleep spell. Afterwards, she made herself the official Queen. Unfortunately for Rosabel, she didn't account that the forest would rob Isabel of her powers, causing all plant and animal life to overgrow before she could taste the power over her home kingdom. This put her kingdom under unbalance, allowing the goblins to conquer it. This also forced Rosabel to retreat into woods and built massive tree house at which she researched for the way to undo the damage she unwittingly caused. Contacting the Three Heroes Now known as The Witch, Rosabel contacted the three heroes (Amadeus the Wizard, Pontius the Knight, and Zoya the Thief/"Entrepreneur“) through a giant flower under her control not long after they vanquished a giant snake. The heroes are not alone, for them being accompanied by Trine (also kmown as The Artifact of Souls, a powerful artifact which merged their forms into a singular being. After the three heroes bypassed the traps in her lair (including a dragon illusion), Rosabel appears before them and inquired her to vanquish the evil that has plagued her homeland including defeating the Goblin King who made her once glamorous castle his home, to which the three agree readily. True Color Revealed However, Rosabel's true color gradually comes to light as the heroic trio come across scattered scattered narratives, books, and poem which reveal her and her sister's history. Once the Goblin King is defeated, Rosabel attempted to convince the trio to offer them the Trine, in which they refused due to it currently bonded to their very being. In response of this, Rosabel left them at remaining goblins' mercy. Escaping the goblins, the heroes put pieces together with most of notes that they found and subsequently learned the truth behind the downfall of Isabel and Rosabel's kingdom. Horrified and outraged, Pontius convinced his companions to confront Rosabel herself, all while learning magical mutation that has befalled the forest has reached goblin's homeland and that the monsters plan to attack. Final Battle and Defeat Storming Rosabel's lair, the heroic trio finally find Isabel, but she still not awake from her death-like slumber despite their cries. Just as Amadeus confirmed Isabel's condition, the group immediately found themselves confronting Rosabel, the mastermind behind the current crisis. Knowing the heroes won't hand over the Trine and that they currently bound to it, Rosabel expressed her desire to dispose the heroes. The three friends accused her for causing the mess that plagued her own kingdom, and Rosabel retorted that most of damages she had done was merely a mistake she tried to rectify before engaging the heroes with aid of her dragon pet. A battle between the Witch and the three friends ensued. The three friends called out Rosabel (who kept her distance to makes up her lack of physical combat) for her crimes, and Rosabel replied that she only succeeds had the forest not feed upon her sister's magic and the group pose a threat between her and her rule over her doomed land. The battle soon takes on epic proportions with Rosabel summons lizard-like beasts to aid the dragon. Nevertheless, Amadeus, Pontius, and Zoya defeated the dragon by destroying its horns and enchanted piercings and subsequently, Rosabel herself as the final blow on the dragon caused the beast to stumble backwards and collapsing the pillar its master standing on. As Rosabel plumetting into the underground lake, Isabel finally awakens and acting fast, dives in to save her sister despite the damage she has done to her and her homeland. After a moment, Isabel returns with unconscious Rosabel on her hands. It's unknown what happened to Rosabel afterwards. Appearance Rosabel is a dark haired, fair skinned woman with regal beauty and great resemblance to her sister Isabel. In contrast of her sister, Rosabel has preference of dark-colored attire which, following the downfall of her kingdom, gives away her dark nature which she tries to conceal with her charisma. Personality According to Isabel, Rosabel is the most stubborn and ambitious out of the twins, but they nevertheless love each other as the two used to play together and even sneak out of the castle via. magic mirrors to explore their homeland. Unfortunately, the negligence from others who deemed Isabel a worthier candidate for the heir of the throne brought the worst in Rosabel that she became vengeful and bitter, culminating to her imprisoning Isabel to take the throne for herself only to unwittingly doomed her own kingdom. Since then, she sought the way to restore both her sister and their home kingdom while maintaining her status as the queen. During her interaction with the heroes, Rosabel presented herself as a charismatic (albeit somewhat shady) person, but as soon as the heroes found unconscious Isabel and discovered her past treachery, she unveiled her true color as the ruthless person. Abilities *'High Intelligence': Rosabel is highly intelligent, which she demonstrated through her manipulating bthe three heroes to her own ends in conjunction of her charisma. *'Magical Capabilities': Like her sister Isabel, Rosabel was gifted with magic, which enable her to summon weaker creatures, controlling her pet dragon, and constructing elaborate traps (be it magical and mechanical ones) around her lair against the goblins including the dragon illusion. *'Arcane Expertise': Throughout her time as the Witch, Rosabel studied various forms of magical knowledge and abilities to free Isabel. It was through this she recognized Trine that guiding the three heroes. *'Charisma': Rosabel presented herself as a charismatic person to lull others into false sense of security and Friendliness. *'Political Power': Through her charisma, Rosabel has potential skills in politics, but the extent of this is unknown due to her kingdom's untimely downfall. Gallery Steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpg|Unconscious Rosabel on Isabel's arms Rosabel Confirmed Trine.png Rosabel Meets The Trio Trine.png Rosabel Dark Sorceress Painting Trine.png Rosabel Confronting Heroic Trio Trine.png Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Fragmental Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Tyrants Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Fallen Heroes